Mirror
by amyownfie
Summary: 'Jemma hadn't touched the ivory keys of a piano since she was reassigned to Coulson's team... she yearned to spend even one day at her piano... Silently he pulled the strap over his shoulder and started playing the song Skye humming a few days ago...Skye had been helping Fitz learn how to play the guitar for a week now and e was surprisingly good, and his voice was even better'
1. Mirrors

AN- I don't usually write song fics but when I heard Madilyn Bailey's cover of Mirrors it immediately became my Fitzsimmons ship song and then this happened.

Mirror

Jemma hadn't touched the ivory keys of a piano since she was reassigned to Coulson's team. It had never been a serious hobby but she had loved it none the less and yearned to spend even one day at home so that she could sit at her piano. Only Fitz knew that she played. Skye would probably blow it out of proportion and she dreaded to think what comments Ward would come out with if he ever found out. So Jemma kept it to herself and longed for the day that she could indulge in her guilty pleasure. So the day that Skye walked into the plane holding a keyboard with a big pink bow stuck to it made Jemma jump. Only a little bit. It turned out that during one of the nights they had spent in a hotel drinking that Jemma had blabbed that she played the piano. That being the night before Skye decided to purchase a piano.

Coulson, Skye, Fitz and Ward had gone to get supplies so she was pretty much on her own, with May being in the cockpit. This was one of the particular days when Jemma was feeling low, thinking about Fitz. It was distracting for her and to get him out of her system she walked up to her bunk and pulled out the keyboard that had successfully stayed hidden from Agent Coulson for a few months.

She sat on her bed, looking over the keys with a newfound excitement. She turned it on, not worrying about how loud she had the volume. Her fingers danced across the keys as she played songs upon songs to try to get out her feelings. After a while she started singing. Christina Perri, Demi Lovato, songs that she was never found listening to because they were the songs she saved for Fitz. The songs that she wanted to be theirs one day, when she finally told him how she felt.

The team had gotten back right when she decided to start playing so when they walked into the cargo bay they were surprised to hear a piece of classical music ringing through the bus. None of them had heard it before because she had written the piece for Fitz. Coulson told the three to sort out the supplies before heading up to his office to save the audio from when Jemma started playing. Hours later she was still playing but none of them minded, the way she played and sang was beautiful and they were just glad that she wasn't hammering out death metal. What was more, they were amazed that she could effortlessly sing song after song with the minimal effort she seemed to do it with.

For Simmons, this was her heaven. Imagining Fitz sat in front of her while she sang to him all of the things she couldn't say. At the end of one of her pieces she started again singing a song she had only ever played once. She played it the year after they graduated from the Academy when Fitz and many senior agents had bullied her into singing for the Annual Ball. Her condition was that she would play as well so that she wouldn't have to look at everyone, a condition that they accepted. She hadn't played it for three years but the second she started the notes came to her like they were written into her DNA. Which she knew was impossible.

_Aren't you somethin' to admire? 'Cause your shine is somethin' like a mirror  
And I can't help but notice You reflect in this heart of mine_

_If you ever feel alone and The glare makes me hard to find  
Just know that I'm always Parallel on the other side_

Down in the lab, Fitz looked up from his work and listened more intently to what she was now singing.

_'Cause with your hand in my hand and a pocket full of soul  
I can tell you there's no place we couldn't go Just put your hand on the glass  
I'll be tryin' to pull you through You just gotta be strong_

He left the lab and walked up the stairs to watch Simmons in her trance as she sang. When he saw her, his heart pulled tight. Stray tears were falling down her cheeks

_'Cause I don't wanna lose you now I'm lookin' right at the other half of me  
The vacancy that sat in my heart Is a space that now you hold  
It's like you're my mirror My mirror staring back at me  
I couldn't get any bigger With anyone else beside of me  
_

He'd wanted nothing more badly than to hold Jemma in his arms, he needed to comfort her and tell her he loved her over and over. But his feet stayed rooted where they were as he watched her play. He couldn't end her trance. It was too beautiful. So that was how the two stayed until she had finished singing.

"Jemma?" Fitz asked, hoping that she'd understand what he was asking. She always understood what he was asking.

"Oh, Fitz." Jemma cried, she turned and Fitz saw that those few tears had been falling for hours. He moved to her side and pulled her into his arms. "You weren't supposed to hear, you weren't supposed to hear." She kept saying, more tears falling between each hysterical utterance.

"It doesn't matter now Jemma." He told her. He moved the piano back into its hiding place and sat next to her on the bed. The second he put his arms around her she leant into him and cried. "Tell me what's wrong Jemma, tell me what's wrong."

"You. Us. Everything." She wiped her eyes and pulled out of his embrace. "We always say that we're best friends and I'm so glad that we are but deep down I want more. I want you, all of you and I want you to have me."

"You already have everything that I am Jemma. You took that a long time ago." He spoke cryptically.

She looked into his eyes and was completely at awe of the emotion that was bleeding through. She took a risk and closed the gap between them, pulling him into a kiss. Sweet was one way to describe it. Until Fitz reacted, deepening their kiss.


	2. Heart Attack

Heart Attack

Skye walked through the plane as quickly and silently as she could. She was allowed to bring more of her belongings from her Van, and was currently almost to her bunk. Just a few more steps and she would be safe where she wouldn't have to explain to anyone what she was carrying.

That was when her face collided with Ward's chest. The case she was holding dropped to the ground and its contents slid across the floor. Pages upon pages of lyrics and chords covered the floor, not a single patch of carpet visible.

"Something you'd like to share Rookie?" Ward asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at her. He stared at her, waiting for her to explain herself and the newfound mess on the floor.

"Nope. Would you like to help me pick this up or am I to consider this my first solo mission?" She retorted, mirroring his stance and expression. "Exactly." She smirked, gathering the papers.

While her back was turned, Ward picked up the case to see a guitar underneath it. Silently he pulled the strap over his shoulder and started playing the short introduction to a song he heard Skye humming a few days ago.

_Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack  
_

Skye was shocked to hear Ward singing, she turned and moved toward him but he walked backwards smiling.

_Never put my love out on the line  
Never said "Yes" to the right guy  
Never had trouble getting what I want  
But when it comes to you, I'm never good enough_  
_  
When I don't care  
I can play 'em like a Ken doll  
Won't wash my hair  
Then make 'em bounce like a basketball_

Skye was amused that he hadn't changed the words until she noticed that he was pretending to be her. She moved toward him but he ran backward until she stopped following him.__

_But you make me wanna act like a girl  
Paint my nails and wear high heels  
Yes, you make me so nervous  
That I just can't hold your hand  
_

Skye started singing now; not realising that every word she sang was filled with the emotion she'd hidden from Ward for a while. Ward was slightly shocked but kept playing so he could hear more.

_You make me glow,  
But I cover up  
Won't let it show,  
So I'm..._

_Puttin' my defenses up  
'Cause I don't wanna fall in love  
If I ever did that  
I think I'd have a heart attack__[3x]__  
_

Jemma quietly slid her bunk door open and moved to better hear what her two friends were doing. They kept playing and singing, oblivious to their new audience.

_The feelings got lost in my lungs  
They're burning, I'd rather be numb  
And there's no one else to blame  
So scared I take off and I run  
I'm flying too close to the sun  
And I burst into flames_

Ward started singing with her, the humour he'd found in playing had gone and now he just wanted to sing to Skye, he wanted to show her how he felt. May, Fitz and Coulson joined Jemma to watch Skye and Grant sing. It was a surprising sight for Coulson and Fitz, but Jemma knew that Skye sang and while he was under the truth serum Ward told her that he learnt how to play the guitar. She wasn't sure whether May was shocked though, the woman was impossible to read.

When they reached the end of the song, Skye and Ward realised how close they'd gotten and quickly moved back in an awkward jolt. Ward handed Skye her guitar and walked to his bunk, with a small uncomfortable cough.

"What just happened?" Skye asked out loud, not realising that the rest of the team had been, and were still, watching. She turned around and saw four impressed and confused expressions looking back at her. She ran to her bunk, picking up the rest of the dropped paper, and slammed the door shut. She leaned against the door, taking deep breaths in an attempt to slow her heart rate.

Skye threw the papers into the case and sat on her bed, quietly playing the tune to the song she and Ward had just sung. She thought back to the moment they had, trying to figure out what Ward was thinking and feeling once his expression had changed. She wished he had gone through a 'how-to-read-people-like-a-book' class with her. Skye stayed that way for hours, unsure of what to do.

Skye was pulled out of her trance when she heard a knock on her door. Expecting it to be Jemma, she got up immediately and pulled the door open. She was surprised to see that it was Ward, and he had a pained look in his eyes. Without a word, he kissed Skye roughly, closing her bunk door with his foot.

AN- If you want to hear how I hope them singing would have souned check out Sam Tsui and Against Chrissy Costanza's cover.


	3. Little Things

AN- This is the third installement of the story where we go back to Fitzsimmons. I might to a songfic about May and Coulson but I don't think I'll have them sing, maybe just May listening to the radio in the cockpit. Anyway, I hope you enjoy Fitz trying his hand at music.

Little Things

Skye had been helping Fitz learn how to play the guitar for a week now and he was surprisingly good at it. His voice however was near perfection. They rehearsed one last time before Simmons got back from the grocery run.

Fitz started playing the guitar before Skye came in on the piano. Specifically Simmons' piano that she had gotten permission to play. Fitz started singing, Skye singing a light harmony.

Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me  
But bear this mind it was meant to be  
And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks  
And it all makes sense to me

I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile  
You've never loved your stomach or your thighs  
The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine  
But I'll love them endlessly

They had however picked the wrong moment to start singing because Jemma had just walked into the kitchen. She started silently crying, abandoning the shopping bags Coulson was helping her bring in.

"Simmons, what's wrong?" Coulson asked, he too leaving the groceries. He placed a comforting hand on each of Simmons' shoulders.

"He's singing to her." She muttered, continuing to cry into Coulson's arms instead.

I know you've never loved the sound of your voice on tape  
You never want to know how much you weigh  
You still have to squeeze into your jeans  
But you're perfect to me

I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you, they add up to  
I'm in love with you and all these little things

You never love yourself half as much as I love you  
You'll never treat yourself right darling but I want you to  
If I let you know, I'm here for you  
Maybe you'll love yourself like I love you oh

I've just let these little things slip out of my mouth  
Because it's you, oh it's you, it's you they add up to  
And I'm in love with you (all these little things)  
I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth  
But if it's true, it's you, it's you they add up to  
I'm in love with you, and all your little things

When they finished singing Fitz had a large smile on his face. "I think Jemma's going to love it." He put the guitar down and went out into the kitchen to see Jemma crying into Coulson's arms. "Oh my god, what happened?" Fitz exclaimed rushing over to her.

"You happened Fitz." She yelled, glaring at him. "You just spent the last three minutes singing about how much you love Skye and how beautiful you think she is. Did you think I wouldn't hear?"

Skye ran out of Fitz's bunk, Ward emerging from his at the same time, possibly at the worst time she could have chosen.

"If you love her so much, I'll leave. It will make things easier for you, you won't have to sneak around." Jemma attempted to run to her bunk before Ward stopped her.

"They were doing that for you Simmons. They've been practising for the last week so that Fitz could surprise you." Once the words left his mouth Jemma started crying again, a small laugh lacing her tears.

"I'm so stupid." She sobbed, smiling widely.

"You're not stupid Jemma, you're too clever for that." Fitz smiled before wrapping Jemma in a hug. "I love you." He whispered into her hair.

"I love you too."


	4. The Fault In Our Stars

AN- This chapter is set after the end of season 1, I kinda needed to catch up with this story so it might get very angsty for a few chapters and there will be a daddy Coulson comfort chapter, I'm just not sure who I want him to be talking to.

To hear the song please check out 'The Fault In Our Stars' by Troye Sivan. He is an amazing singer and it's an amazing song!

Enjoy.

The Fault In Our Stars

It had been a few days since they had reached the playground and Skye had barely spoken to anyone. On the outside she was fine with Ward betraying them but deep down she was in so much pain that she couldn't bear to move. All she wanted to do was cry. And punch someone. And cry.

She looked around her room, looking for something to take her mind off of Ward. That was when she noticed her guitar, hidden in the corner of the room. She remembered the day that she played and sang with Ward, when she had fallen in love with him even more, when they finally gave in to each other. A tear rolled down her cheek as she picked her guitar up to play one of the four songs on her current playlist.

The weight  
of a simple human emotion  
weighs me down  
more than the tank ever did

The pain  
it's determined and demanding  
to ache, but I'm okay . . .

She started strumming with more strength, trying to hold back her tears.

And I don't want to let this go  
I don't want to lose control  
I just want to see the stars with you

And I don't wanna say goodbye  
someone tell me why  
I just want to see the stars with you

The next verse was the hardest for her to sing, because she knew that every word was true. He had lost a battle within himself; that had just happened a long time ago.

You lost, a part of your existence  
in the war, against yourself  
oh, the lights,  
they light up in lights of sadness  
telling you, it's time to go

She could barely continue, her tears now streaming down her cheeks, pushing her into the worst sense of helplessness.

Don't give it up just yet stay grand  
for one more minute, don't give it up  
just yet stay grand(no)

Don't give it up just yet stay grand  
for one more minute, don't give it up  
just yet stay grand(no)

Don't give it up just yet stay grand  
for one more minute, don't give it up  
just yet stay grand

And I don't want to let this go  
I don't want to lose control  
I just want to see the stars with you

And I don't wanna say goodbye  
someone tell me why  
I just want to see the stars with you

With you

When she finished she sat and cried, teardrops staining her guitar. And there she lay, finally able to let go. And the worst part of it all was that the selfsame person was in the basement, oblivious to everything that he had done to her. She didn't know what she was going to do, but she knew that it wouldn't be easy.


	5. We Might Fall

AN- I hope you like the Daddy Coulson chapter. I really wanted to do this once I finished the last chapter and I thought it would fit perfectly. It may not be clear at times but it is purely a paternal relationship between Coulson and Skye, I just couldn't think of the right way to phrase some things. I have also changed the lyrics slightly so that it seemed less like a love song.

The song is We Might Fall by Ryan Star.

Please enjoy this chapter.

We Might Fall

Coulson knocked on Skye's door, having seen her crying with her guitar. He didn't wait for her reply but sat next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She rolled over, leaning into his lap. She didn't say anything and neither did he. They just stayed in silence, him silently comforting her. He was the closet to a father Skye had ever had and Skye was like a daughter to him, and to them it was the most normal thing in the world. As she slowly stopped crying, Coulson leaned back more, making it easier for him to hold her. He started quietly singing to her, the way his mother used to when he was heartbroken.

You should go to sleep now, you should stay the night  
I'll be up to watch the world around us live and die  
Lying on the grass now, dancing for the stars  
Maybe one will look on down and tell us who we are

We might fall, we might fall  
We might fall, Hallie, we might fall  
We might fall, we might fall  
We might fall, Hallie, we might fall

I could join the circus, you could sell your hair  
I could learn to walk the line or learn to train the bears  
Tell me are you crazy and did you mind the cold?  
Tell me are you comfortable if comfortable at all?

His voice wasn't perfect but to Skye it was the only thing that she needed to hear.

We might fall, we might fall  
We might fall, Hallie, we might fall  
We might fall, we might fall  
We might fall, Hallie, we might fall

Now that we are older, I remember you  
Reaching out to show me all the things that I must do  
Now that we are older, I remember youth  
Now that we are close to death and close to finding truth

Skye had fallen asleep while he had sung to her, and as Coulson looked down at her all he could feel was guilty. Guilty that he hadn't seen this coming and been able to spare her the pain.

May walked past the door, looking in on the scene. Her eyes met Coulson's and she immediately walked away after a knowing nod. If Coulson was like Skye's father then May was like a mother to her, no matter how hostile she may seem. They knew that it would be a hard road for her and they were willing to wait it out. They were willing to do anything for Skye.

AN2- Extra note, please check out my story Valeriya because I am absolutely in love with it, I may have forgotten about this story for a little while so please check it out and tell me what you think of both this story and Valeriya,


End file.
